Save Me From Myself
by A Changed Kid
Summary: {LevixOC} When young Ashley Rose sets out on a mission to save human kind, she falls in love with her commander. She knows the love can lead to bad things, but it willing to risk everything she has to love him. Will he be willing to risk the same thing she is?
1. Beginning:

**~Ashley's POV~**

I look around the mess hall, confused at what I am seeing. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, the whole team, but, not all the higher ups. I see Erwin, but not Corporal Levi. I wonder where he is.

And without warning, the mess hall doors slammed open, revealing the short corporal. He looked angry as everyone stood and saluted him, intimidated by even his pinkie. And that wasn't the worst part.

His angry look subsided into his normal scowl as he walked off to get some food. [No one really liked the tasteless food they served here, but we didn't complain, it was food!] And with his scowl, he sat and began eating, leaving us to sit and eat in pure silence. It was scary how quiet it went, but no one made a peep.

After the silent meal, everyone went straight towards their rooms, well, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, I take a quick shower, in order to be clean, ya know?

I later find myself wondering around the corridors. "Cadet Rose!" A voice called to me. I jump and turn, saluting my commander. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed? I wouldn't want you to tire those pretty legs doing 60 laps…" He stated, standing in front of me. "Go." He commanded. I nod and head to my room, only to climb in bed and scream internally.

' _Did Corporal Levi just call my legs beautiful? I'm sure it was just a phrase, maybe it meant nothing…'_ I think as I lay back, falling asleep after I cool down.

G

"Get up!" A stern voice called, yanking me from my slumber. I grip to the dream, wanting to go on, but, sadly, I can't. I have to protect the human race. But, I love them, so, they're forgiven for taking my dream.

' _Breakfast, hand-to-hand combat, lunch, instructions/laps, dinner, shower, bed.'_ I thought out the entire day's schedule to myself as I head towards the mess hall for breakfast. "What's on the menu for today?" I ask a comrade of mine, who only offered a small shrug. "Well good to know…" I merely murmur to myself, sitting at my table, my friends crowded around.

"So, anyone got anything going on today? Or last night?" I wink over to our favourite couple, Eren and Mikasa. Everyone told them they would be perfect together, and look here, they are!

Eren looked over at me and chuckled. "No, nothing, just cuddling." He said with a smile. "Ah, well, you're lucky, I had no one to keep me warm." I offer a small chuckle.

"You know," came an all too familiar voice, "if you were dating me, you wouldn't be able to sleep… someone as hot as yo-" the voice was cut short as his head slammed into his bowl of porridge. "Tch." Said the corporal. "Stop trying, she doesn't like you." He snarled and walked off. " _Did Corporal Levi just stand up for me?'_

This was going to be a very eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ashley's POV~**

We walk out to start our hand-to-hand combat of course as being the last two people out there, I was paired with Armin. Knowing he wasn't very strong, I went easy.

[I don't know much about hand-to-hand combat, so I'm going to say what I think sounds good, and let's see where it leads.]

I let him take the first hit, only to dodge quickly, a retaliation in minced, but I didn't want to hurt him, so, I only dodged. "You don't handle to go easy on me, I know I'm no match against you." He said, going to kick my legs from under me.

I fall to the ground just to jump right back up, hitting his chest with my foot, knocking him back, and breathless. He stumbled backward, coughing slightly. "Oh, my gosh!" I hurry over to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"N-No, it's fine… I should have expected that from someone as strong as you…" He said, standing up to sit.

"How about such a good fighter go against me?" Said an all too familiar voice, Jean. "Ah, well, I could try…" I smirk as I get into fighting stance. "So who makes the first move?" I ask, right before Jean lunged at me. Quickly, I move away, punching his side.

He jolted away, turning to face me. He's smart, number one rule of fighting, never turn your back to the enemy.

I head forward, going to hit him as hard as I can, but a hand stops me. Who did it belong to? "I'm sure that if you can spare against her, you can spare against Humanity's Strongest." Corporal Levi stepped from behind me.

Jean only stuttered before _pretending_ to be buff, emphasis or _pretending_. Corporal Levi kicked his ass. "Cadet Rose." He called, making jump and salute. "Meet me in 10 minutes." He walked away, brushing past my slightly shorter figure.

To be honest, I'm only 5"0 tall, making him only 3 inches taller. But I didn't mind being short, I'm sure it made other people less worried about their height.

Anyways, back to reality, a few minutes passed before I left the fighting area to meet my captain.

Before we get there, let me tell you what I was worried about:

My arms, legs, sides.

My eating habits.

My sleeping habits.

My crush on him.

Yes, I had a few things to worry about. Let's see what he wants, and let's get this over with.

I give a small sigh as I knock on the door. "Name and purpose of being here." Came his normally cold voice. "Ashley, sir, and you told me to come." I state, hearing papers rustle as I guessed he put them down. "Come in." He said, standing up.

I open the door and step into the room. "Close the door. Lock it." He ordered, and, surprise surprise, I followed his orders. "Good. Do you know why I called you in here?" He asked, walking over towards me. "U-Uh, n-no sir…" I say. "Give me your hand." He said.

Slowly, I move my hand towards his. He grabbed it to hold it in place, one hand below, one hand above. "Lift your sleeve." He commanded. I didn't move, scared of what he would see. "Are you disobeying your commanding officer?" Captain Levi asked, eyes darkening. "No sir…" I look at him. "Then roll up your sleeve." He ordered once more. And I do it, I lift up my sleeve.

I only hear Captain Levi sigh and let go of my hand. "You'll need someone to watch you, huh?" I sit quietly. "Take a seat." He said, moving his hands from mine, sitting at a desk, opening a drawer. I sit in front of his desk and look.

"Arm." Captain Levi ordered. I give my arm over as he brings out a damp rag and some bandages. Dabbing my arm softly, he notices my wince. "They're new…" He muttered and finished cleaning and bandaging my arms. I knew he knew about my legs and side, but someone else already cleaned and bandaged them.

"Now, you're not allowed to be in your room al9ne, or would you like to move into someone else's room?" He put the things up, and looked at me. "I could move in with someone."

"Alright, do pack your things, you're moving in with me." He said. ' _What?! You can't move in with him!"_ My mind shouted at me. "O-Oh, well, t-thank you, sir…" I hurry off to unlock the door. After I leave, I lift my sleeve, looking at the bandage.

"Ashley!" My friend, Armin, called to me. "Oh, hey!" I rip my sleeve down and smile at him. "What did Captain Levi want?"

After I discuss a small lie, as not to break his heart anymore, yes, he is the one who bandaged my sides and legs, he nods. "Okay, that sounds like it will be fun huh?" He chuckled, I laugh a little and nodded.

"Well I have to move out of my room into someone else's…" I say, packing a bag. "Ah, well, I wish you luck with your new room mate…" He said. I nod. "I'm going to live with a very good, very clean person…" I admit. "Sounds nice…" He said.

"Well, I have to go now…" I put the bag on my shoulder and walk out to meet my roommate by my new room.

"Bag number one." Levi stated, grabbing the bag. "Bag number only one. I didn't have much, considering I don't do much…" I chuckle softly and walk into the room while he put my bag down. "Ah, well, I hope tomorrow's better." I say, Levi nodding in agreement.


End file.
